finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Babus Swain
Babus Swain is Mewt Randell's nu mou assistant from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. An experienced mage, he will do anything to protect Mewt. Profile Appearance Babus's appearance differs from other nu mou in a few ways: he is white instead of gray, lacks a tuft of hair on the top of his head, and has a round button nose. He carries a large staff and wears similar attire to Sages, but with a different color scheme and no hat. Personality He is a dedicated and devoted servant to Prince Mewt, often using his powerful magic to track down criminals and other ne'er-do-wells on his behalf. He speaks in a sophisticated manner and at times can be haughty. Story Babus initially opposes Marche Radiuju's efforts to revert the world to normal. He is present when Judgemaster Cid interrogates Marche, and the portal opens to bring all three inside Exodus. Realizing that Marche has a chance to defeat the fourth Totema, bringing the world closer to reverting, Babus attacks, but Marche defeats and renders the Runeseeker unconscious. Babus later comes to realize the truth about Mewt and the world, and comes to believe that opposing Mewt is in his best interests and the interests of the Prince. When Marche enters the palace, Babus calls for Cid who arrives in time to prevent Llednar Twem from destroying Marche. Babus travels to the Ambervale ahead of Marche, but is injured by Llednar. When Marche and Cid arrive, they find Babus unconscious. After Babus comes to, he offers to keep going, but Cid orders him to withdraw since he is in no condition to fight. Gameplay Recruitment Babus can be recruited by completing the missions "Left Behind" and "With Babus". If dismissed, he can be recruited again on the "Doned Here" mission. After completing the Dispatch Mission "Left Behind", Babus asks Marche to help him find a lost item of Mewt's in Ambervale. In "With Babus", Marche joins the Runeseeker in an Ambervale cave that is made of a large variety of colorful crystals. A specter of Queen Remedi appears on a column of green and blue crystal, and criticizes Babus for opposing her. Babus states his devotion to the prince and tells the image of Remedi that she is only a ghost. After Remedi and her Floateye and Ahriman cronies are defeated, Remedi turns into a stuffed bear, the lost item that Babus was seeking. Marche comforts the Runeseeker, telling him to keep the bear as a memory of Prince Mewt. Babus agrees, and offers to join Marche's clan. Party member Babus joins as a Runeseeker and can equip maces. His primary skill is Rune and he can also use items. He is initially equipped with a Lotus Mace, Aegis Shield, and a Mirage Vest, and has already mastered all of his Runeseeker abilities. His stat growth is identical to an Sage, which has high MP and Magic Power, but low Defense. Babus as a nu mou should be devoted to magic, but his stat growth allows him to take on physical actions if needed. This is due to his attack power being as high or greater than his magic power if equipped with the proper weapon, such as the Vesper Mace or the Cactus Stick. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' Babus appears as a card, and is part of the fire set. Etymology These refer to Babus's relationship to Prince Mewt. Trivia *Babus has a nose unique to all other nu mou; it is possible Babus is based on Mewt's teddy bear, which explains his love and loyalty to Mewt. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Category:Nu mou